The Executor
The turian head of Citadel Security, Executor Venari Pallin acts as the liaison between C-Sec and the Citadel Council. He has an office on the Presidium near the embassies, and is seen arguing with Garrus Vakarian in the Council Chambers over Garrus' investigation into Saren Arterius. Unlike Garrus, Pallin is extremely "by-the-book" in his work, and refuses to allow Garrus more time to investigate. Mass Effect Edit Pallin, a thirty-year veteran of C-Sec, makes no secret of his views. He dislikes both Spectres and humans, so Commander Shepard — the first human Spectre — is not a terribly welcome visitor to his office. He mistrusts Spectres because he believes nobody should act above the law — he claims he has never had to break the law to do his job. When Shepard points out that sometimes the galaxy needs people like the Spectres, Pallin concedes the point, but says in that case Spectres need to be held to a higher standard, or the Council might end up with more agents like Saren. His opposition to humans is mainly political: he thinks they are becoming too powerful too quickly, labelling them the Council's new 'pet'. Shepard retorts that humanity has to fight for every concession, which Pallin is pleased to hear, "but don't expect the rest of us to just sit back and let you take it." Mass Effect: Retribution Edit Executor Pallin is still the head of C-Sec in 2186. When approached by turian Ambassador Orinia with the evidence against Cerberus, he created an all-turian task force to assist Orinia, David Anderson, and Kahlee Sanders in their efforts. He readily agreed to the request because he had served under Orinia during his stint in the military. Mass Effect: Inquisition Edit http://images.wikia.com/masseffect/images/4/4b/Pallin_Inquisition_1.pngSome time in 2186, Executor Pallin is under investigation by Donnel Udina, suspected of aiding and abetting the Council's enemies. Confronted by investigating officer Captain Bailey, Pallin angrily denies Udina's accusations and eventually resists arrest, opening fire on Bailey. The Captain returns fire, wounding Pallin. The Executor then attempts to tackle Bailey and is fatally shot. Trivia Edit *In content cut from Mass Effect 2 it is revealed that Pallin was killed by geth in the Battle of the Citadel and replaced by Chellick as Executor. Garrus describes the choice of Chellick as Executor as 'safe' and not the choice he'd make. While Pallin's presence as head of C-Sec in Mass Effect: Retribution reveals that this content is not considered canon, remains of this decision are found in one of Emily Wong's news vids, where she refers to Chellick as 'Executor Chellick'.[1] *In Mass Effect 3, Commander Bailey tells Shepard that Udina suspected Pallin of conspiracy and subsequently ordered Bailey to investigate. Bailey killed Pallin, resulting in his promotion from Captain to Commander of C-Sec. **In the Mass Effect 3 codex, it states that Pallin was in fact alive. In the entry The Cerberus Coup it is stated that "The plan fell apart early when Executor Pallin and the salarian councilor caught wind of it". He was subsequently killed when the Illusive Man dispatched his assassin Kai Leng to kill them both. Category:Characters